


Family Reunion

by Serabelus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dinner, Embarrassment, Family Feels, Gen, Tea, drunk man, family friends, remembering the past, scared luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy meets some family friends he's known all his life from his grandfather's side of the family with his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> OLD work I did a few years back ") Excuse the shortness of it and the rather very rough edges.

Family Reunion 

 

No one said it would be a simple task. A simple visit to the island. No, what they didn't know was that Luffy knew two people personally on this island. Two people who had visited him and Ace often due to how many times their grandpa had left them alone. To him, this was a bad place to be.  
  


"Um, do we have to here?" he whined as he looked at the upcoming island with something they never expected to see on his face.  
  


"Oi, Luffy." Zoro said looking at the boy as looked at the island with worry etched on his face. "OI!" Luffy turned to look at him before smiling.  
  


"Ne, Zoro, you know my gramps is vice admiral, right?" Zoro found the question to be quite stupid since the whole crew found out about it from the horse's mouth. "Well, uh…" Luffy looked back at the island before sighing. "Two of my friends, who are loyal to him in the marines, are on this island…" Zoro looked at his captain before the island again.  
  


If they were as strong as Garp then that would be a problem. Nodding he watched the island, curious now more than ever.  
  


They had docked on the pier and it was deserted. Luffy, though he looked as scared as someone about to be beaten. Though, as time went by and they continued to walk the empty dock, then onto town. It was hard to believe that Luffy was scared of something of this town.  
  


After reaching the middle of the town did they encounter two people. One was man, wavy hair curled and to his shoulders. He was smiling at the woman and obviously trying to hit on her. The woman seemed mildly annoyed but she couldn't help but laugh each time he would lean in and try to plant a kiss on her lips only to have her pull back at the last second and make him nearly drag them both down to the ground. Her hair was short, just as short as Zoro's and almost the same style.  
  


"Shesh, whose fault is that you're slammed?" she laughed before stopping and looking at them. Sanji quickly started running towards her, his eyes in a heart, before he knelt down handing her a rose that he magically appeared.  
  


"My darling, please let this humble man help you carry this lout to his house!" everyone paused as the man slammed his foot into Sanji's jaw and stood by his own will to start relentlessly attacking Sanji for his obvious come on.  
  


"OI, brat whose woman do you think you're hitting on, h~u~h?" the words tripped over each other and it showed that man had obviously had a lot to drink.  
  


"Well if it is obvious that you don't deserve her! Getting drunk and having her lug your shitty ass home." Sanji growled out as he blocked another kick with his own. The others, seeing that Sanji would soon get his ass handed to him by the overly obvious tick mark on the shadowed face before they were all frozen by a simple word.  
  


"Enough." Zoro watched as the woman moved her steps tight and angry before she stood in front of Sanji and lifted his chin. "Do that again boy and I won't hold Sam back… Or I'll castrate you myself." All the men shuddered as they felt that she was telling the truth.  
  


Though when her eyes turned to look at the rest of them they stopped at Luffy's face and her jaw dropped. Pointing she turned to look at Sam and looked back at Luffy, only to see that he had taken cover behind Zoro who looked behind he and saw the pale face of his captain.  
  


"MONKEY D. LUFFY!" both she and Sam shouted before kicking Zoro to the side and glomping the young captain.  
  


Two hours later inside the house of Sam and Jen (the woman with Sam)  
  


Everyone was laughing as Jen told them embarrassing stories of when Ace and Luffy had been young. Luffy though had looked red the whole time and it had bothered him that they were so easily laughing at him.  
  


"And Luffy… he ate the whole chuck of meat after we told him that it wasn't good anymore!" Jen laughed grabbing Luffy's arms and drawing the boy into her lap. Everyone laughed as Luffy struggled to get out as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Yeah, it took nearly a month for it to subside. I was by his side the whole time while Sam was drowning Ace." She laughed as Luffy turned to look at her in horror before he shouted at Sam as he entered blinking and obviously a little annoyed with Luffy in 'his' spot.  
  


"YOUR TRIED TO DROWN ACE!" the man was caught off guard as Luffy, freed from Jen's grip, and tumbled over, Sanji who was behind him and had helped with the refreshments quickly saved the food from going to waste.  
  


"OI LUFFY YOU SHIT HEAD, DON'T ATTACK WHILE WERE BRINGING OUT FOOD!" Sanji yelled as Sam and Luffy wrestled on the floor. It was useless to yell as they fought but Sanji felt a tick grow before he set down the food and went back and kicked both of them into the wall, not breaking it but that was because Sam had regained his footing and stopped him and luffy from causing too much damage.  
  


It only was until Sam had slung Luffy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to point to the growing black cloud and red glowing eyes that were normally hazel, as they walked right behind the cook.  
  


"WHOSE WALL ARE YOU KICKING MY HUSBAND AND NEPHEW INTO, BRATT!" Sanji felt his blood run cold as he looked behind him to see Jen as she quickly started beating the crap out of him before turning to Luffy and Sam. "AND I EXPECT YOU BOTH NOT TO DAMAGE MY HOUSE! GARP DOES IT ENOUGH!" with that she turned, all smiles, back to the other before continuing as if hell had not been raised by her own hands.  
  


"Aunt is scary." Sam nodded to his nephew before walking back towards the living room.  
  


As they sat down, Sanji still cowering in the corner and bleeding as Chopper was denied to help him unless he also wanted to join his in being hung up and beaten by a pole. The doctor had stiffened up and sat ram rod straight looking at Jen as she sipped her tea.  
  


"So, you are Luffy's Aunt?" Jen nodded. "Does that mean you are related to Garp?" Jen snorted before looking at Sam who shivered.  
  


"Yes Nami, we are. I'm his daughter." The whole group stared at her in shock before she laughed and grabbed her new bear, Luffy, and snuggled him. "Yeah, he was a horrible parent. I still feel sad that Dragon left and forced my darling nephews into such… disgusting line of work… though in a way not as bad as Dragons." She trailed off, her eyes closed as she rested her chin on top of Luffy's head.  
  


"She's gone." Sam laughed out before looking at them all. "Yeah, um, Garp is a horrible father in law and quite scary. On more than one occasion he has tried to kill me." Everyone blinked before Luffy laughed.  
  


"Sam is a pirate. He still is, even though Jen is a marine. Though they do switch at times when they feel the other side is horrible." Luffy grabbed a sandwich before eating it slowly, watching his crew. Everyone just stared at them before Sam looked to see Sanji had come to join them.  
  


"What, never would expect a pirate and Marine to be married?" they nodded to him only to cause him to sweat drop and look at Luffy. "You never once told them about us?" Luffy nodded, carefully not to wake up his aunt, before smiling. Sam was next seen sulking in a corner and growing mushrooms.  
  


"Wow, he looks depressed." Nami said before looking at Luffy. "Is there anything else about your aunt and uncle we should know?" Luffy smile as he nodded his head and swallowed.  
  


"Yeah, Auntie here is a spy in the world government. She never told me anything else them that and she has a devil fruit power called Kotodama kotodama no mi. The power to use words to control someone." Everyone stared at her before they pointed to Sam. "Sam doesn't have a devil fruit power, though he is a pirate that worked under shanks. He even has a bounty on his head almost as high as mine." Everyone looked at Sam before going "eh" and shouting their entire question out loud.  
  


"Silence!" Nami said in a stressed whisper. "Luffy why does your uncle have such a high bounty?" Luffy rubbed his head before he looked at Sam.  
  


"He killed several high ranking Marines and he also broke into some high ranking place and learned the layout." Everyone turned to look at Sam before at Jen then to glance at each other before slapping their forehead.  
  


Only Luffy's family could be this screwed up. It was the only think that they all had learned about him before Jen had snapped awake and looked around before seeing all the teens and one adult looking at her.  
  


"EHHHH! THEIFS!" she screamed before jumping up, knocking Luffy out of her lap and she screamed out, making Sam jerk his head to look at her before hearing what she said, "DIE!"  
  


Everyone felt the sudden urge to pick up any weapon in the vicinity to. Sam quickly jumped to his feet and tackled Jen down before pulling out a flash and dumping the whole thing on her face making her splutter.  
  


It took a few minutes after that that everyone gain control of their bodies to see each other and them self's holding any type of weapon and ready to kill themselves.  
  


"OI!" Zoro said re-sheathing his swords only to see Jen blinking at them. "What was that for woman?" Jen blinked, her eyes a tight and quizzically as they looked at him.  
  


"Well, I think I had a memory lapse like always." Zoro looked t Jen before turning to Luffy.  
  


"SHE FORGETS EVERYTHING!" Luffy nodded before Zoro and everyone else groaned.  
  


Later that night  
  


Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp looked up from the front room to see Jen walking over with blankets. It was obvious she was feeling a little out of place as she threw them over their still forms. Thinking they were asleep.  
  


"Good night, hope you all sleep tight." And with that she went to he be she shared with Sam.  
  


The next morning everyone woke up with an ear full of screaming and a rolling wave of heat that crashed down on them. Rushing to the source they spotted Ace and Luffy arm wrestling and Garp in a heated-screaming his guts out- with Jen who was arguing over her father's punches to her unconscious husband-who was leaning on a table next to someone they did not expect to see- Dragon.  
  


"Oi! Everyone, my family arrived!" the crew blanched, already seeing that.  
  


"LUFFY, EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Jen shouted before she turned to Garp and screaming her voice hoarse. "DON'T HIT MY HUSBAND AGAIN!" only for the old man to laugh and point to his ears. He had ear plugs in them.  
  


After that they all sat down and ate while Jen started an eating contest with Luffy.  
  


All in all the crew thought that this was almost a typical family picnic, though they never wanted to see it again.

 


End file.
